More Fun Than Training
by MyGhela
Summary: ["I have other ideas– ideas that are far more fun than sparring with Goldilocks– to make you sweat." Magnus practically crooned and Alec couldn't deny the effect it had on him.] Malec smut. Nothing more, nothing less.


**More Fun Than Training.**

* * *

The sunlight of the morning peered through the curtains of the window into the apartment, shining on the face of a blue eyed angel. He fluttered his eyes open and smiled as he saw the sleeping figure beside him. Magnus lay next to him, his face ridden of all stress and problems. He looked so peaceful while in this state. Alec shifted slightly so he could place a quick peck on Magnus' nose and it made Magnus stir a little before fully comprehending his surroundings.

"Morning," He smiled at Alec and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning," Came Alec's reply.

"Morning," Magnus repeated and nuzzled his nose in Alec's neck.

Alec let out a breathy laugh before looking over the night stand to see what time it was.

"Shit, it's almost eight," He said, "I promised Jace I would go sparring with him at 7."

He quickly squirmed away from Magnus' grip around him but couldn't. It wasn't that he _couldn't_, he could easily get out from his boyfriends death grip but a part of him didn't really want to. It was far more comfortable in his lover's arms.

"Don't go," Came Magnus' deep sultry voice in his left ear.

"I have to," Alec replied, trying to wheel himself not to give in the urge to stay in bed with Magnus. "I haven't been training for two days now."

Magnus stirred and grabbed Alec so they were facing each other. Alec's breathe caught up when he looked into his boyfriend's yellow-green cat like eyes.

"I have other ideas– ideas that are far more fun than sparring with Goldilocks– to make you sweat." Magnus practically crooned and Alec couldn't deny the effect it had on him.

Alec contemplated for a moment but he decided to just throw caution to the wind, thinking: _Jace and training could wait. _

As though sensing Alec's decision, Magnus smirked and kissed Alec's lips sweetly, which Alec quickly returned without hesitation. As the kiss began to escalate the rational part of Alec's mind told him to at least text Jace and tell him that sparring sessions were off. But with Magnus' tongue grazing his bottom lip, all rational decisions were gone with the wind.

The next thing Alec knew he was flat on his back on their bed, a blush creeping on his cheeks as Magnus stared at him with eyes filled with lust and desire. He wrapped his arms around his neck and dragged him down, kissing him messily. Both were bare from the waist up and a chill ran up Alec's spine when Magnus bit down on his lower lip. As Magnus started to kiss down to Alec's jaw and neck, Alec could feel himself losing in Magnus completely.

Alec's hand journeyed down to the elastic of the waistband of Magnus' night pants, tugging them down, Magnus took this as an invitation because in a blur both were completely ridden of clothes.

Their hands roamed over each other's body, memorizing every muscle, every curve. Magnus hand reached for his lover's hard arousal making Alec moan in the most delicious way. He soon had Alec transformed into a whimpering, panting mess beneath him.

"Magnus," Alec rasped out, "Don't be a tease."

Alec felt, rather than heard, Magnus laugh. The vibrations sending the young Shadowhunter into a lust filled frenzy.

"But that's part of the fun, darling," Magnus replied. Making his way down the Alec's torso, stopping at his hips and sucking lightly, it almost made Alec cry in anticipation.

"Magnus, please."

With that, Magnus' mouth made contact with Alec's arousal and he let out a long, much louder than intended, moan of approval. Hot wetness wrapped around him, and Alec dug his nails into the matters. His tongue travelled along the length, sending him over the edge. Just when Alec thought it couldn't get any better, Magnus' teeth grazed him up and down, followed by rapid swallows and Magnus hallowing his cheeks.

Alec could feel his release coming near and he laced his fingers into Magnus' hair, trying to make him stop.

"I'm going to–"

Before he could even finish his sentence, his release exploded from him and Magnus swallowed avidly, licking his lips after. Still panting, Alec cupped Magnus' cheeks and dragged his mouth up to his and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss.

He wasn't sure how Magnus had found the time to reach to the bedside table and lube up his fingers, two fingers entered him and a broken cry of Magnus' name escaped from Alec's lips. Magnus smirked at the reaction; he loved that he could make the Shadowhunter lose control like this and he prayed to all the Gods that he would be the only one to make the Shadowhunter wither and whimper beneath him.

He curled his fingers and Alec shamelessly bucked his hips down to meet Magnus' fingers; begging for more.

"M–more, _please_,"

"Since you asked so nicely," Magnus' replied and slid his fingers out of Alec. Before Alec could complain about the sudden loss, he felt Magnus at his entrance.

Alec arched his back when he entered him. Magnus pushed in slowly before setting the most amazing pace that made Alec putty within seconds. His lips were everywhere; fluttering across Alec's eyelids, his cheeks, his lips. Everywhere and Alec could only whimper and moan.

Within minutes both were drenched in sweat, sliding easily against each other. The friction of Magnus toned stomach rubbing against Alec was more than he could stand. He tangled his hands in his hair, arching into him. It still amazed the both of them how perfectly they fit.

"Fuck, Alec!" Magnus moaned, the sound muffled into Alec's neck. He bit into his neck and earned another heatedly cry of pleasure.

He continued to pound Alec into the mattress, letting out strangled cries. Alec just kept tugging on Magnus' hair with every thrust that made Magnus moan even more.

They were both drenched with sweat, and the comforter and half the pillows were on the floor in a mess.

With one final thrust, Alec reached his climax and came hard between them. The way his body clenched around Magnus drove him to his own climax as well. Alec winced slightly as Magnus pulled out after a few moments of uneven breathing.

As they lay there in a sweaty haze for a few minutes, Magnus heard Alec chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking, if we keep this up, I won't need to train with Jace."

Magnus laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "I told you this would be far more fun than training."

Alec nuzzled his nose in Magnus' cheek, "I never doubted you for a minute," he joked and kissed the Warlocks lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Magnus" Alec replied, his eyes slipping shut. "Do me a favor and text Jace apologizing for me standing him up."

Magnus groaned and just kissed Alec's cheek before standing up in search for his phone. A sly smiled played on the corners of his mouth. _Oh, yes, the text message was going to be very apologetic._

* * *

**Dedicated to bby Nickz or Alec as I like to call her~ **

**:3**

**Happy Birthday bby~**

**May Malec get back together in COHF~**

**R&R~**


End file.
